Un Lugar Soleado
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Una sonrisa tan angelical como la de ella cura, enamora y hace feliz a cualquiera. Un caricia sus manos, es más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo. Hinata no dice nada, parece muda. Y lo está. De tanto amor que le tiene guardado.
1. Tristeza

**Recomendación:** Lean mientras escuchan "No ha parado de llover" de Maná.

**Un Lugar Soleado**

**Capitulo Uno **

_Tristeza_

-"Sakura-chan"-murmuró quedamente, como si un tono de voz demasiado elevado la hiciera desaparecer. Ahí estaba ella, con su sonrisa blanca, sus ojos verdes completamente fijos en él, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido. Ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba esperando la confesión que ya era secreto a voces entre los del curso.

-"Dime, Naruto"-lo animó quedamente, sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas, dejando entrever melancolía en su delicada voz. Tenía que decirle de frente la verdad. Sus manos bailaron un nervioso compás, detrás de su espalda, como ocultando su miedo.

"**No lo digas, no lo hagas"** pidió internamente, como quien pide que no llueva, aun sabiendo que sus plegarias no serán escuchadas.

-"Yo…"-tembló. Tragó. Dudó.-"Sabes… yo…"-

Los ojos claros, puros, de Naruto se clavaron en el suelo brevemente, después se cerraron. Cuando se volvieron a abrir, enfocaron el rostro confuso y melancólico de su compañera de equipo. Inspiró y abrió la boca.

-"Sakura-chan, tu me gustas. Te quiero."-dijo atropelladamente casi sin tomar aire. El miedo se había disuelto en medio de todas las emociones que le brotaban después de pronunciar cada silaba que conformaba la frase que tanto había practicado. Había cerrado el espacio que existía entre ambos y estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien se sentía intimidada ante tal reacción-"Se que lo sabes, pero quiero que me digas que es de dos, que no estoy loco…"-La tenía sujeta de los hombros. Esperaba una respuesta. La respuesta correcta, no otra.

Azul contra Verde. Eran dos fuerzas que se encontraban en un duelo realmente innecesario pero la existencia de una petición por parte del rubio, había generado tal colisión.

Sakura cerró los ojos, declarándose silenciosamente como perdedora, apenada de no poder hacer nada, ni en contra, ni mucho menos a favor con respecto a la fiereza de los sentimientos de su amigo. Porque ciertamente ya eran tan tangibles que incluso dolía al fijar la mirada en su vivaz rostro, en el cual todo se contrastaba con un inocente y angelical sonrojo de esperanza.

Sorprendentemente, rodeó el cuello de Naruto, aferrándose a él con la fuerza de su implacable dolor que estaba próximo a manifestarse en imparables lágrimas. Él, le correspondió el abrazo con excesiva fuerza, pasando sus brazos por su delicada espalda, temeroso, sin saber que era lo que le esperaba, aguardando impacientemente.

-"Lo siento Naruto, tú eres como un hermano para mi"-soltó tristemente, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, deseando que no la viera a los ojos, deseaba que no supiera de su propio dolor al no poder corresponderle.

Él, bruscamente, la soltó. Fijó por unos instantes sus ojos en Sakura, en la persona a quien quería.

-"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan"-

Usó el tono más agradable que pudo, pero la pena se coló entre sus palabras y Sakura tembló.

Culpable. Homicida. A sangre fría le había partido el alma, sin siquiera prepararlo para desgarrarle el corazón con palabras, que pese a ciertas, seguían helando el siempre cálido humor de su compañero. Era una desgraciada. Eso era, así se sentía y nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que acababa de asesinarlo. A él, a su mejor amigo y confidente.

Sakura llora porque le ha asesinado. Naruto (aunque no quiera admitirlo porque le daría pena que alguien supiera que tiene el corazón roto) también llora, quizá de dolor, pero de una clase completamente diferente. La chica de ojos esmeralda quizá (sólo quizá) lo entiende porque ya lo vivió cuando Sasuke se fue.

-"Naruto…"-dice tratando de tomar su manga, como si con eso pudiera detener la hemorragia que sufre el corazón del ninja. Él se da la media vuelta y se aleja, lentamente al principio, para después aumentar el ritmo de un leve trote a una carrera que no tiene meta.

Sakura, la homicida, cae sobre sus rodillas, quebrada por romper y llorando por matarle, por considerar que es lo correcto, aún cuando a simple vista sea lo más incoherente que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Ella, termina creyendo que él lo superará, porque aunque no posea el ego más grande del mundo, tiene la fortaleza para mirar al pasado y darse cuenta que pudo superarlo. Sus ojos de esmeralda, que él tanto ama, miran al cielo nublado y pide, encarecidamente, que el sol brille para Naruto. Para su mente y su corazón.

* * *

El chico de pelo de sol y ojos de cielo corre bajo la lluvia, mientras en sus ojos también se muestra una tormenta que tiene pinta de ser permanente. El agua recorre todo su cuerpo, besando con fiereza casi dolorosa, la piel que la chamarra naranja no cubre. Llueve afuera porque adentro de Naruto Uzumaki también ocurre el mismo fenómeno meteorológico.

Corre hasta perderse en el horizonte de Sakura, como si con eso fuera a alejarla de su corazón, de sus pensamientos tristes y depresivos. Es demasiado dulce como para querer destruirla, jamás podría desearle el mal a alguien que ama tanto. El amor no se empaña de odio de la noche a la mañana, se dice a si mismo mientras se da cuenta de su propio engaño. La veía tan suya, tan lejana a Sasuke que la creía casi de su propiedad. Disfrutaba de los momentos junto a ella, porque no eran eternos, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en ese momento, lo sabía. Lo tenía presente en la mente, lo olvidaba con la facilidad que uno omite una daga clavada hasta el fondo del corazón. Y tampoco era que no supiera que no era debidamente correspondido, porque ella, con la mirada apagada y dolorosamente sincera, siempre le decía que extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke.

En esas veces, que él le insinuaba quererla más que como amiga, ella, Sakura Haruno, le rechazaba silenciosamente, aún cuando él ni se había confesado. No era como que necesitara hacerlo.

Sonrió. Una lágrima cruzó su rostro, luego dos. Pasó su manga por su cara y desapareció cualquier indicio de dolor, pero después volvieron a aparecer las marcas de sal y tristeza, sin querer marcharse. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando plenamente, sin ningún tapujo, libre e infeliz, cual bebé abandonado en un río frío. Ella era lo que más quería. Sakura era pregunta no formulada, y al mismo tiempo respuesta sin sombra de duda. Pensamiento sano (e insano, también). Lo primero que cruzaba en su mente cuando abría sus ilusionados ojos azules, lo que él siempre ha estado esperado.

* * *

Hinata, que todo ve y que todo siente (muy a su propio pesar) esta tumbada bajo un árbol que parece estar llorando con la lluvia que cae. Esta triste porque se ha enterado, sin querer, gracias a los del Ichiraku, que Naruto Uzumaki esta (¿o estaba?) hablando en privado con Sakura Haruno. No había podido soportarlo y salió corriendo, dejando a Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun solos. Se ha metido en el bosque porque había intentado entrenar para olvidar y realmente termino olvidando entrenar. Esta hecha bolita debajo del árbol, cuyas ramas lloran su pena interna, y abraza sus piernas como si quisiera abrazarse a si misma. No llora porque lo ha hecho antes, cuando esos ojos de perla visualizaron con tristeza como Naruto miraba a Sakura.

"_**Como si fuera una diosa"**_ pensó Hinata en esa ocasión; y en está, también.

Hinata es un amanecer que nadie más ha visto y que solo quiere (o necesita) ser contemplada por los ojos de cielo del chico zorro. Sabe que los demás son chicos, que existen para ella, que son de su mundo, pero le son insuficientes, ni siquiera los voltea a ver. Se ha fijado una meta extraña, basada en una admiración que jamás será maligna pero si duele y vaya que es algo casi infernal.

Sobre ella no ha llovido, pues se ha protegido justo a tiempo, pero sobre todo el demás paisaje si ha caído un diluvio. Suspira tímida y cansinamente.

La chica se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas y sonríe pensando en que Naruto podrá ser feliz en brazos de quien él realmente quiere. Con ese pensamiento que la hace sentir ligeramente mejor (aunque no es la mejor anestesia para su corazón) se pone de pie y decide salir corriendo con destino a casa, antes de que el clima empeorase. De momento, solo hay una leve llovizna que quizá no sea tan dañina.

* * *

Se ha arrastrado hasta quedar debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo. Hace frío, pero no le importa. Ya nada tiene importancia. Quizá cuando se levante, al otro día podrá pensar con más claridad, la cual le será proporcionada por una buena fiebre y un resfriado bien merecido. Quizá al otro día, el optimismo vuelva. No tiene nada de malo sentirse triste, se consuela.

Naruto ha cerrado los ojos, porque no tiene ganas de seguir sufriendo y decide que lo mejor es intentar dormirse, yéndose a un inframundo sin descanso, pero sin dolor emocional. Se ha quedado tumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal, como niño pequeño. Esperando a morir, esperando a vivir.

* * *

Mientras corre, sus ojos se clavan en la mancha naranja y negra que se ve borrosa a causa de las pocas gotas de lluvia que aún intentan mojar lo ya húmedo. Hinata, curiosa, se acerca y descubre que el cuerpo que es bañado en la lluvia no es otro que Naruto, que duerme con los ojos cubiertos de agua. Al primer roce de su mano blanca contra la piel del rubio, siente una descarga de tristeza que la recorre y se cuela en su mente. Los ojos se le empañan por las lágrimas. Cuidadosamente, se sienta junto a él, olvidando la lluvia que cae sobre los dos, coloca su cabeza sobre sus piernas y, sonrojada al ver tan de cerca su rostro, desliza sus manos por su cabello, tratando de alejar las partículas de agua que se entretejen en los mechones de sol.

Tocó, con las yemas de sus blancos dedos, la mejilla del chico zorro, solo para darse cuenta que, efectivamente estaba con él, bajo un árbol. Él, esta completamente empapado y ella se mantiene lo más seca que el clima le permitió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quita la enorme chamarra que siempre usa y lo cubre con ella.

Naruto, entre sueños, siente como una leve ola de tibieza le recorre el cuerpo, e inconscientemente sonríe. Hinata sabe que en el momento que él abra los ojos y la enfoque, ella se desmayara, así que deberá irse antes de que él pueda siquiera verla.

-"Na… Naruto-kun"-dice deslizando su mano derecha por el rostro de él. Su mano es tibia, cálida al contacto con la piel mojada y fría del rubio.

Una segunda confesión ocupa el silencio del lugar. La Hyuuga lo dice con acciones, porque las palabras siempre se le quedan atoradas en la garganta y no salen por más que ella intenta que se hagan oíbles. Pero se ha confesado, le ha dicho que lo quiere por el simple hecho de estar con él en su sufrimiento, aunque él no lo sepa.

Adentro sigue lloviendo. Afuera también. Pero el amanecer, por primera vez, es divisable.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la Autora: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Por fin tengo un el primer capitulo de un Naruhina! ¿Verdad que esos dos son lindos X3? Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, porque Hinata es genial y Naruto también (y la gente genial hacen hijos juntos XD!), pero me ha costado sacarlo porque me gusta que Hinata quede dentro del personaje (espero haberlo logrado, créanme que me he partido la cabeza en intentarlo). Si, yo se que algunos odiaran a Sakura, pero ¡No lo hagan! La pobrecita no tiene la culpa de no querer a Naruto de esta manera (¡dattebayo!) y he intentado hacer esa escena lo mejor que he podido, porque si bien la mujer no es mi santo de devoción, si me cae lo suficientemente bien como para que le duela hacerle el feo a Naruto XD.

¡COMENTARIOS! Por favor, ahora si los suplico, de la manera más atenta.


	2. All My Loving to you

Pues hace siglos que no escribo. Así que esto va para todos los Naruhiners del mundo que aún no pierden la esperanza.

En realidad, siempre me ha parecido que es una pareja muy difícil de hacer sin cambiar las dos personalidades de los implicados. Por favor díganme si encuentran algún problema en el desarrollo de los dos chicos, me ayudarían mucho como autora.

**Un Lugar Soleado**

**Capitulo Dos**

_**All my loving (to you)**_

_«__Aquí viene el sol._

_Y yo digo que todo está bien_

_(The Beatles)__»_

Hinata sonrió en la obscuridad que la rodeaba.

Mejor dicho, la obscuridad que los rodeaba.

Se las había arreglado para llevarlo a su casa. Era algo que jamás había pensado hacer. Ni en sus sueños más retorcidos, existió la posibilidad de poder estar en el departamento de Naruto. Sonrió de nuevo y se sonrojó con fiereza al recordar que había tenido que quitarle la enorme chamarra, la empapada playera y los pesadísimos pantalones naranja.

Incluso le había frotado la cabeza con una toalla. El rubio había abierto los ojos, pero en su delirio de fiebre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera intentar balbucear un agradecimiento.

Después de ponerle una playera limpia y unas bermudas que encontró en un cajón, se acercó a la alacena para prepararle algo de cenar (o de desayunar, dependiendo de a que hora despertase el chico). No había encontrado nada que no fuera Ramen Instantáneo o ingredientes para Ramen fresco. Después de reír en silencio, decidió preparar una variante del plato favorito del chico. Irónicamente, lo único que ella consideraba que se le daba bien en la cocina.

Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que había puesto a hervir a fuego lento, el caldo en la olla. En ese momento, se encontraba sentada en el sucio piso, junto a la cama en la que respiraba inconstantemente el ninja de ojos azules. Acababa de rehumedecer en agua fría, la toalla que yacía en la frente de Naruto.

El ambiente se había llenado del aroma de la cena. Hinata sintió rugir sus tripas y tembló apenada. Naruto Uzumaki no notó lo que la Hyuuga consideraba como una situación embarazosa.

Hinata moría de hambre. La idea de un plato de sopa se le hizo tan tentadora que antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía un cuenco naranja con una generosa porción del alimento. Comió lo más rápido que pudo. El problema con tardarse más de lo debido, era que si despertaba el dueño del piso, era más que necesario que ella diera una buena explicación de porque estaba ahí.

Y quizá también tendría que explicar quien era ella. En el fondo nunca se sintió muy segura de que él estuviera al corriente de su existencia. Consideraba que la mente era muy poco firme y que, con la mala suerte que ella siempre tenia, seguro Naruto ya no la recordaba. Después de los dos años que había pasado con Jiraya.

Un suspiro femenino llenó la habitación.

Debió de haberse despedido de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debió de hacerlo. Pero había sido tan cobarde que no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Era una tonta. De las grandes y de las que no pueden evitar serlo por más que se esfuerzan en obtener inteligencia.

Le deprimía pensar que su primo Neji tenía razón al decir que nadie puede escapar de su destino. Y por alguna razón, esa frase le rondaba la cabeza, golpeando el centro de sus sentimientos con tanta fuerza que le causaba jaqueca.

-"Sakura-chan"- suspiró el rubio con tristeza.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica de cabellos largos tuvo que tragar saliva, para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Sólo dos lágrimas no alcanzaron a ser suprimidas y estas resbalaron por la blanca tez de la chica.

Las retiró en el acto.

Naruto siempre había amado a Sakura y ella no era nadie (ni mucho menos nada), para intentar cambiar aquellos dolorosos pero sinceros sentimientos. Sus tripas volvieron a recordarle que tenía que consumir comida. Depositó sus blancas manos en su estómago y trato de calmar el breve desasosiego que tenía tanto en la mente como en el cuerpo.

Otra vez soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía quejido.

Miró el rostro del chico que descansaba en la cama y pensó, por enésima vez, que era apuesto. Quizá no tenía el aura de misterio de otros, pero poseía la sonrisa más contagiosa de todas las que había visto. Quizá no era precisamente el más inteligente, pero era capaz de ir al fin del mundo para lograr sus metas. Quizá no era muy capaz de entender a Sakura, pero la quería con tanta sinceridad, que seguro habría hecho hasta lo imposible oírla reír. Y aquellos ojos azules eran tan honestos, tan felices y tan decididos que la estremecían por completo.

¿Qué se sentiría ser abrazada por él…?

Hinata se preguntó si en algún punto ella pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad. Se dijo a si misma que eso ya no importaba, porque martirizarse con aquella cuestión, era más que una estupidez. Al final del día, él ni la miraba.

Tomó la toallita blanca que descansaba en la cabeza del rubio y la sumergió en el agua fría y la exprimió hasta que lograra que no estuviera tan llena de líquido. La colocó en la frente del chico, deslizando suavemente la tela sin que sus manos lo tocaran en exceso. Algo le decía que no era correcto.

-"Sa- Sakura-chan…"- volvió a llamar Naruto. Ya había balbuceado, varias veces, el nombre de su compañera de equipo. Y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón de Hinata se estremecía.

Una lágrima brilló en el rostro del ninja de ojos azules. Hinata lo notó y se sintió más desdichada que nunca. Aún así, la retiró con cuidado del rostro masculino, con ayuda de la sábana de la cama.

-"Naruto-kun"- soltó ella en un tono tan bajito que pensó que no la iba a escuchar.

-"Tú no eres Sakura-chan"- el golpe emocional que la joven de ojos perla recibió fue tan cruel que alcanzó a arrancarle un par de lágrimas. Dos gotas de agua salada se deslizaron suavemente por la blanca piel.

Naruto la miró un momento. Se fijó en su piel blanca, en la manera en que la dolorosa sorpresa se expresaba en su rostro. Notó como su cabello seguía húmedo y que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. Supo que la conocía, pero no sabía su nombre. O no lo recordaba. O simplemente nunca había considerado la posibilidad de recordarlo.

-"Pero, ¿sabes algo…?"-murmuró pesadamente, después de contemplarla por uno momento que pareció eterno-"también eres bonita…"-

Aquel rubio se sumió en un sueño inducido por la fiebre. Una fiebre que nadie había sabido curar, que finalmente se mostraba de manera física.

Hinata sufrió en silencio mientras contemplaba como el rubio volvía a quedarse profundamente dormido. Sufrió merecidamente porque jamás se había tomado la molestia de alcanzar sus sueños. Nunca había querido acercarse y hablarle, por miedo al rechazo. Por miedo a la mención de Sakura Haruno, la chica que lo tenía enamorado desde siempre.

Se limpió la cara. De nada servía llorar. Él ya tenía a quien querer (fuese o no correspondido) y ella no tenía ningún lugar ahí.

La puerta se abrió. Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban completamente rojas cuando los ojos de Jiraya se posaron en ella. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo coherente, pero sólo pudo balbucear algo parecido al nombre del Sannin de pelo blanco. La adrenalina se desató en ella y en su torrente sanguíneo.

-"¿Tú eres la novia de Naruto?"-

Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón que le detuvo el alma. Bajo la cabeza, derrotada, mientras las lágrimas por fin consiguieron burlar la poca fortaleza que mostró Hinata minutos antes.

La pobre chica se atragantó con la caótica mezcla del sentimiento de no poder hacer nada por la persona que más le importaba y el dolor de no saberse correspondida.

No pudo decirle nada al maestro de Naruto. Escondió su rostro entre sus delicadas manos blancas, pero eso no impidió que las lágrimas se asomaran entre sus finos dedos. Lloró y lloró en presencia de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia de la aldea.

El ermitaño tampoco pudo decir algo coherente. Sólo depositó su mano en el hombro de la chica. Comprendió, aún cuando no hubo dialogo, que ella sufría lo mismo que a él le había tocado vivir con Tsunade.

Cuando ella terminó de llorar, salió por la puerta después murmurar un quedo "muchas gracias". Él la vio desaparecer, dejando en el apartamento, un aroma a Ramen recién cocinado.

* * *

Suspiró sonoramente mientras tomaba el tercer plato del ramen que le había servido Jiraya. Sus mejillas seguían rojizas y su frente seguía tan caliente, que seguro podrían haber freído un huevo en ella.

El sannin lo miró atentamente.

-"¿Con que Sakura…?"-

Naruto levantó sus ojos hinchados y aquellas pupilas azules encontraron las de su maestro. En aquel momento, el pervertido hombre leyó un dolor que no le era para nada ajeno.

_-"Tsunade"-_

_Aquellos ojos ambarinos se clavaron en él, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El aire acarició el cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta. Aquella traviesa sonrisa se formó en su hermoso y femenino rostro. _

_-"¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra paliza?"- dijo ella elevando su mano en un puño victorioso queriendo amenazarle. _

_Jiraya la ignoró. _

_-"Tsunade yo… yo…"-_

_-"¿Qué? ¿Te he lastimado la lengua en mi último golpe?"-se burló ella al escuchar los tartamudeos-"tienes una cara horrible, ¿qué sucede?"- de pronto aquella breve preocupación sincera y efímera le pareció tan agradable a Jiraya, que terminó sonrojándose. _

_Tsunade lo notó. Y detuvo su sonrisa un instante que le pareció eterno, porque supo que venían las palabras que jamás había querido escuchar por parte de su compañero de equipo. _

_-"Te quiero, Tsunade…"- _

_Y los espejos ambarinos de la rubia se abrieron mientras la sonrisa se disolvía rapidez. El melancólico gesto que se apoderó de las facciones de su compañera de equipo jamás se le borraría de la mente. Tampoco la manera en que se abrazó a él, ni el tono de voz con el que le susurró:_

_-"Perdóname, Jiraya"-_

-"¿Está bueno el Ramen?"- preguntó Jiraya intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos viejos, saliendo por una tangente forzada.

-"Si"- comentó Naruto bajando la mirada al plato que humeaba –"espero poderle agradecer lo que hizo por mi"-

Jiraya suspiró cansinamente. Entendía el dolor de su pupilo, pero no por eso lo justificaba.

* * *

Naruto mejoró después de un largo descanso que tomó más de cuatro días. Sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo mejoraba y su cabeza pronto se iba acostumbrando a la idea de la respuesta de Sakura.

Cuando la recordaba, sonreía con tristeza.

Jiraya se había encargado de llevarle la comida cuando el Ramen de la enorme olla se terminó. El rubio jamás había probado algo tan delicioso. Tenía el sentimiento que presentan los protagonistas de los comerciales de sopa con sabor casero: el de estar en casa y sentirse protegido.

Recordó a la chica que había contemplado y sintió las ganas de darle las gracias. Sabía que la conocía, pero no sabía si era en verdad Hinata o sólo lo había imaginado. Creía que la llamaba Hinata porque quería un sol particular y esa era su forma de darle un rostro a quien lo ayudó.

Sentía unas ganas de verla y preguntarle si había sido ella. Pero ¿y si no era ella? Quedaría en el absoluto ridículo, más que de costumbre.

Aún así, guardaba la esperanza de que si fuera ella, su compañera de la infancia: Hinata.

Le faltaba que llegara el sol en esa noche que parecía más que eterna.

_Continuará…_

Y bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, en verdad que no era mi intención que pasaran tantos meses, estoy trabajando para que eso no pase. ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí.

¿Review?


End file.
